


Stevinel oneshots!!!

by CorruptedDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedDiamond/pseuds/CorruptedDiamond
Summary: ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥A Stevinel Book!!!♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥One shotsSmut one shotsAnything that has to do with Stevinel will be in this book..Anyways let's jump into this!!!
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, This is a Stevinel Book!!! 

This is my favorite ship and always will be. Alot of People ship Steven and Spinel so why wouldn't I make this? 

This book will include

One shots   
Smut one shots 

Anyways Enjoy some Stevinel ❤


	2. Oneshot: Corrupted! Steven X Spinel

White slammed her fist on the arm of her chair as she startled the gems, The Pearls and Spinel. White grew more furious looking down at them, She grown to love Steven but she couldn't believe she let these defects gems take care of someone she cared about. 

"S-S-Steven is corrupted White" Pearl hid behind Garnet as she yelled out to White Diamond. She was terrified of White but this was just way worse than anything else. 

Spinel felt her gem get shattered as she heard words that she never wanted to hear ever “Steven is corrupted” She hasn't even told Steven on how she felt about him and now he's corrupted because of these defects! She felt hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at steven as he tried to stand up but ended up falling down. "He can't be corrupted...Please let this be a nightmare" Spinel whispered to herself feeling more furious and broken, She cared for Steven and now he was going to be taken away from her.

"You three gems let this happen! You should be shattered immediately!!!" 

Yellow yelled down to them as she felt anger going through her, She wanted to shatter each one of them Slowly and make them suffer for letting this happen to Steven. 

"T-T-This was caused b-"

"You let this happened to someone I love!!!" Spinel snapped at Pearl as she gave her a furious expression. She wasn't going to let Steven lose his mind, She wanted to tell him how she feels about him. Spinel jumped down from the Pinkish throne as she started making her way over towards Steven, she stared at him still feeling broken just seeing him like this. Why did they let this happen to someone she cared about? Why him? She thought to herself than she stopped in front of Steven as she bent down towards him and places her hand under his chin and lifts his head up to make eye contact with hers. 

"S-S-Spinel?"

Spinel softly smiled as she couldn't help herself and pulled him into a tight hug and started crying. She didn't want to let go of him at all, She loved him. 

"I'm here Steven. I'm so sorry, I'll find a way to heal your corruption. I promise" 

After a few seconds, Steven pulled away from the hug and smiled at her as she returned the smile, She just wanted to be close to Steven and be here for him through all of this. Spinel cups Steven cheeks as she stared at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"S-Steven, I-I-I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile. I love you. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I was just scared-"

Steven pulled her close as he cuts her off by placing his lips against hers and wrapping his arms around Spinel waist. Spinel couldn't believe she was kissing someone that she loved for months and she couldn't be happier to feel his lips against hers but she promised him and herself that she would find a way to heal Steven's corruption...


	3. Oneshot: Valentines day

Steven was abit nervous to give his gift to Spinel but he couldn't wait to see her after it's been months away from each other. Steven steps on the warp pad as he breaths heavily and looks down at his wrapped up gift.

"Hopefully Spinel will love this" 

"Of course she will Stev-man!" 

Steven got startled as he jumps alittle than turns around to see Amethyst smirking at him. He started feeling embarrassed to know Amethyst heard that. He nervously chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his head staring at Amethyst with a smirk on her face until she approached him and places her hand on Steven's left shoulder and smiles at him. 

"Don't worry Steven, Spinel will love it like how she loves you" 

Steven smiled softly at her than she pulls him into a hug as he returns the hug. He was happy to hear Amethyst say that and couldn't wait to see the love of his life. Amethyst pulls away from the hug as she stares at Steven.

"Now go to her Steven, She's probably waiting for her Steven" 

Steven chuckled just hearing that cringey comment but Amethyst was right, Spinel would be waiting for him. He steps on the warp pad as Amethyst smiles at him than he actives it and warps away to Homeworld in the throne room. Spinel, The Diamonds and the Pearls turns their attention towards the warp pad as it activated than it reveals Steven. Spinel couldn't help herself as she grew a smile and blushed abit just seeing her sunshine that brightens her world. 

"Oh Hello Steven, Are you here for Spinel?" 

Steven looks up at Blue Diamond as he responded with "Yes Blue, I have a gift for her" Spinel smiled to herself as she heard Steven's voice, His voice was an angel to her. Spinel walks forward than jumps down from the Pinkish throne and lands perfectly and safely in front of Steven. Just seeing his face made her more giddy and happy with excitement to see her baby. 

"Spinel, I haven't seen you in a few months, I've missed you so much" 

She felt warmth going through her upside down gem just hearing his sweet voice, She just wanted to kiss Steven all over until she couldn't anymore. She softly blushed as she stares at steven with stars in her eyes, she felt more warmth going through her gem as she stared at her baby that she's been wanting to see for months. 

"I've missed you too Steven, just hearing your sweet voice and spending time with you is the best Gift you can give me" 

Steven smiled softly and blushed softly just hearing Spinel say that. Steven looks down than just now remembers that he still had his gift for Spinel, He quickly looks up at her as she stared at him with heart eyes. Steven smiled as he puts his wrapped gift out to her, She looks down at it and softly smiled. 

"Here Spinel, It's a gift for you. I've made it myself" 

Spinel looks down at the gift than grabs it as she starts removing the wrapping paper. She couldn't wait to see what it was, she didn't care what it was, she would've loved it no matter what. After a few seconds, Spinel fully removes the wrapped gift to reveal a dark red heart with 7 pictures inside of the heart with Steven and her spending time and laughing together, The heart had "I love my spins" at the top of the heart written in white color. She didn't know what to say or do, She never gotten a gift like this before but she felt more warmth go through her gem as it lightly glowed. "He made this for me? I-I-It's so beautiful" She thought to herself as she started feeling warm tears rolled down her cheeks, She couldn't believe that someone would make something beautiful for her. 

"S-S-Spinel? Are you alright? I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you wouldn't like it, I-"

Spinel looks up at Steven as she cuts him off and pulls him close to her as she pressed her lips against hers sunshine lips. She was happy to have such an amazing boyfriend that would take his time to make something special for someone like her. After a few seconds, Spinel pulls away and smiles at Steven with heart eyes. 

"It's beautiful dollface, I love it so much. I'm just sorry that I didn't make anything for you" 

Steven chuckled abit as he left Spinel alittle confused on why he was laughing. Steven didn't care if Spinel didn't make anything for him, He just wanted to see his spins, He missed seeing her adorable face. Steven smiled towards Spinel as he grabs her right hand while she's holding his gift in her left. Steven stares into her beautiful eyes as a blush appears on spinel face. 

"Don't worry my Spins, Seeing you is the best gift I could ever ask for. I love you"

Spinel blushed more as she felt more warmth in her upside down gem gently but this time, she was feeling it in her whole body, she felt wanted, she felt loved and she felt so happy to have Steven, her baby, her sunshine. Suddenly Steven pulls her close as their bodies is pressed against each other and they stare into each other eyes. Spinel blushed bright red as she felt Steven warm heat coming from his body against hers. 

"You're so adorable when you blush my spins" 

She rolled her eyes playful than leans in as she laid her head against his and smiled softly. She need him after months away from each other and now he's finally here. 

"I love you too my sunshine" 

Steven and Spinel both pressed their lips against each other as Steven wraps his arm around her on her lower back and pulls her more close as their bodies pressed against each other more. Spinel couldn't be happier to spend her day with Steven, to see Steven after months. She never wanted this to end....


	4. Oneshot: Halloween

Steven tapped his foot as he waited for Spinel to come out of the bathroom. He couldn't wait to see her Halloween costume and see how adorable she looks in it. He didn't know what she was wearing for tonight but he just felt excited thinking about it. Steven was wearing a Chucky costume but Amethyst helped Spinel pick out her Halloween costume. 

"Spins hurry up!"

Steven knocked on the door as he heard Spinel yell out to him “I'm almost done Dollface!" Steven shook his head as he turned around and walked over towards the couch than flopped his butt on the couch as a heavy sighed escaped his lips. "She needs to hurry up" Steven thought to himself as he places his hands on his face and groans heavily. He just really wanted to stay in tonight with Spinel and just watch a horror movie while cuddling but he promised her to go out. Suddenly the bathroom door open, Steven removes his hands from his face than lifted his head up to see Spinel standing there with her Halloween costume on. She was wearing Chucky's bride costume and Steven couldn't take his eyes off of her as she looked gorgeous in that costume.

"Do you like it dollface?" 

Spinel smiled at him softly as he shook his head fast. She knew Steven would like this costume and she couldn't wait to do this trick or treat thing that amethyst has been talking about. Spinel walks over towards Steven than flops her butt on the couch next to her sunshine. 

"Hey Spinel....I was thinking, I know this is your first Halloween but can we stay in tonight and watch a horror movie while cuddling?"

Spinel turned her attention towards steven as she felt alittle disappointed that he didn't want to go out but she also felt warmth going through her upside down gem, She wouldn't mind staying in tonight and watching some movies with her sunshine but she got dressed up for no reason. She sighed heavily as but simply grew a smile on her face as she stared at her sunshine. 

"...Fine Steven but we got dressed for no reason through" 

Steven smirked as he grabbed Spinel and pulled her into his lap as she was taken back by this and blushed brightly. He wanted her to stay in her costume because she looked sexy in it. Steven stared at Spinel as she blushed at him. 

"Don't worry spins, Keep that costume on because you look sexy in it" 

She blushed more just hearing those words escape his lips. She looked away from his gaze as she tried hiding her blush until she felt his lips against her soft neck as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close as their bodies is pressed against each other and Spinel couldn't help herself as a small moan escaped her lips and she flinched alittle. She couldn't believe Steven was doing this right now and in the living room. 

"S-S-S-Steven" 

He smirked as he pulled her closer and kissed her neck more as she flinched and more moans escaped her lips. Steven just wanted to devour her and have her be covered in kisses but he decided to save it later. He leaned back and looked at her as she blushed red like a tomato, He couldn't help himself as he smiled at her. 

"I'll stop for now Spins but later you're mine and that's a promise" 

Steven stared at her as she simply replied saying “Y-Yes my sunshine” He smirked at her as he pulled her into a hug and laid his head on her right shoulder as a smile appeared on his face. He was happy to have such amazing girlfriend that he can tease time to time. He couldn't be happier....


	5. One shot: Slow Dance

Spinel was sitting on the couch waiting for Steven to come downstairs and join her before the gems comes back. She places her head on her hands as a heavy sighed escaped her lips, She wanted Steven to hurry up so she could spend time with her sunshine. 

"Ready Spinel?"

Spinel looks up to see Steven standing in front of her with his hand out towards her, She was a bit confused on what he means but she didn't question it as she grabs his hand than Steven pulls her up from the couch as she was taken back by this but she felt Steven pulls her close as he wraps his arms around her waist. 

"You'll enjoy this Spins" 

Steven claps his hands softly as music turns on which made Spinel chuckle alittle. She couldn't believe Steven wanted to dance with her. She softly smiled to herself as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

🎶 Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay? Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you? 🎶

Steven and Spinel starts slow dancing as she lays her head on his right shoulder and he holds her close to him. Spinel softly smiled as she felt heat coming from his body. 

🎶 Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you 🎶

Steven leans back alittle as his eyes meet with Spinels, He softly smiled as she returned it. Steven couldn't be happier to have his spins here with him and dancing together. 

"I love you Spinel" 

She smiled as she felt warmth going through her. She loved hearing those words come out of his mouth, it made her feel special and loved, she never wanted to stop hearing those words. 

"I love you as well Dollface"

Steven smiles than he leans in and pressed his lips against hers and Passionately kisses her as he places his hand on the back of her neck and she wraps her arms around his neck as they slowed danced.

🎶 Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you 🎶

Spinel broke the kiss as she blushed bright red than she laid her head on his right shoulder again as he held her close. She loved this moment and never wanted this moment to end at all, This was the happiest she's been.....


	6. One shot: Jealously

Steven, The gems and Spinel stared at Connie as she pointed the pinkish sword at Spinel. Steven anger was building up, He just wanted a peaceful day with his spins but Connie had to ruin it. Steven growled under his breath as Connie eyes was filled with rage and jealous.

"You don't deserve Steven! He was mine! I loved him!" 

Spinel grew anger as she heard Connie saying that she "Loved" Steven, It made Spinel filled with hatred and so much rage. Steven was hers and she wasn't going to let some jealous pathetic girl take him away from her. 

"Get out Connie! I used to love you but I love Spinel. Now get out before you regret it!" 

Steven didn't take his eyes off of Connie as she still pointed the pinkish sword at his girlfriend, his spins, his love. He wasn't going to let Connie touch Spinel at all, He'll do anything to protect his love. 

"I'll show you Steven, You still love me. I'll proof this gem and we'll be together"

Steven was snapped out of his thoughts as he seen Connie rushing towards Spinel with the sword at ready. Steven wasn't going to let Connie hurt his spins, He wasn't going to lose someone that he loved. without hesitation, Steven jumped infront of Spinel than suddenly, He felt something go through his gem. He started feeling weak as he looked down to see a Pinkish sword through his gem. He couldn't believe he got stabbed but he didn't care, He just wanted to save someone he loves. Steven started falling down to his side until Spinel caught him and held him in her arms.

"S-S-S-Steven......Y-Y-You're a monster" 

Spinel felt tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at the person who did...Connie. Spinel felt broken seeing her sunshine shaking and crying, she didn't want to lose him, She loves him and she can't lose someone she loves. "Why Steven? Please don't leave me" She softly whispered to herself as she pulled Steven face close to her face and cried as tears rolled down her cheeks and hit Steven's face.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Spinel, I-I-I didn't want to lose you" 

Spinel cried more as she looked down at her sunshine. All she could feel was her gem getting shattered, She couldn't lose her sunshine, the person who cared about her and made her change, the person who made her feel wanted and loved, her sunshine. 

"I-I-I didn't mean too, He just jumped in-"

"Get out Connie! Now!" 

Garnet snapped at Connie as she got startled but nonetheless Connie rushed out the beach house crying and yelling "I didn't mean too" Spinel held Steven close as she heard the other gems in the back crying but she focused on her sunshine as he flickered his eyes slowly. 

"P-P-Please don't leave me Steven" 

Steven slowly looks up at Spinel as a smile appeared on his Face, He places his hand on her right cheek as he felt her tears rolled down his hand. Steven was happy that Spinel was at least safe, He didn't care what happened at that moment, He just wanted her safe. 

"I-I-I love You Spinel..."

Spinel stares at Steven as his hand falls from her cheek and lands on his side as his eyes close. Spinel felt shattered seeing her sunshine not breathing, She couldn't help herself as she balled her eyes out. Spinel pulled him close to her as she laid her head against his head. She lost him, She already missed her sunshine. 

"I-I-I'm sorry Steven. Please don't leave Me" 

Spinel and the gems balled their eyes out next to Steven's lifeless body. She couldn't believe she lost someone she loved, Someone that made her love again, Someone that she wanted to spend her life with. "P-P-Please be a nightmare, Please" She whispered to herself as she held Steven to her chest balling her eyes. She already missed her sunshine.....


	7. Oneshot: the concert

Steven looked at the crowd as he started getting nervous, He didn't know if he could do this infront of a whole town, He didn't want to mess up and be a laughing stock. “I can't do this. I'll mess up and disappoint Spins” He thought to himself as he got more nervous. 

"Stev-Man!" 

Steven jumped up as he got startled, he turned around to see Amethyst staring at him with a confused expression across his face. She didn't know why Steven was so jumpy but she was going to find out. 

"Steven are you Alright? You seem...Jumpy and nervous" 

Steven chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head while avoiding Amethyst gaze. He wanted to sing but not in front of a whole town than mess up and become a laughing stock for days. Suddenly Steven felt someone hand on his shoulder, He looked up to see Amethyst softly smiling at him. 

"Steven, Are you nervous because-" 

"Yes Amethyst! I'm nervous because I might mess up and embarrass myself in front of a whole town while Spinel is watching as well. I-I-I can't do this" 

Amethyst stared at Steven as she felt alittle bad for him but she knew Steven was amazing singer and he didn't need to worry at all, He'll do great but he didn't think that which made Amethyst alittle upset. 

"Steven Listen, You're a amazing singer so Don't worry at all. You'll do great and Spinel will be all over you after this" 

Steven stared at Amethyst as she softly gave a warm smile. He was still abit nervous but Amethyst words helped alittle. “Maybe it won't be that bad” He thought to himself as he softly smiled which made Amethyst pat him on the back softly. 

"Maybe you're right Amethyst. I just needed some encouragement. Thanks"

"Well go get them tiger" 

Amethyst gave Steven his guitar as she started pushing him out on the stage. “Stay calm Steven, You can do it” He thought to himself as he was pushed onto the stage. Steven opened his eyes to see a whole town in chairs staring straight at him as some of them yelled “Let's go Steven, You can do it!” He softly smiled as he pulled up his guitar and microphone. 

"Hello Everyone. I'm Steven, I'm sure some of you know that. Anyways, I'll be singing a song that I like called “Devil in disguise” by the one and only Elvis Presley. Enjoy" 

Steven starts strumming his guitar as he gets close to the microphone. He was abit nervous but it's to late to back out now. 

🎶 You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise 🎶

Steven hears some of them cheering as he kept singing. He was abit happy to sing this song and have Spinel in the audience to watch him.

🎶 You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you seemed 🎶

Steven started enjoying himself as he danced alittle while still being close to the microphone. He wanted to sing this song because of Connie, She was a Devil in disguise. 

🎶 You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise 🎶

Steven started strumming his guitar alittle more faster as he danced more and started feeling less nervous and more excited. 

🎶 You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise 🎶

Steven enjoyed himself, He definitely needed this after the stress he's been dealing with and he just needed to let loose abit. 

🎶 I thought that I was in heaven  
But I was sure surprised  
Heaven help me, I didn't see  
The devil in your eyes 🎶

Spinel smiled up at her goofball enjoying himself on stage, She did enjoy the song that he's chosen, it was quite catchy but she was happy to see her sunshine release some stress. 

🎶 You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel🎶 

Spinel bobbed her head to the song as she listened to her sunshine sweet voice as it pierced her ears, she loved hearing him sing especially for her. 

🎶 But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise 🎶

Everyone started clapping to the song as Steven danced his butt off as Spinel couldn't help to Smile at her goofball.

🎶 You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise 🎶

Everyone started cheering as some yelled “Wooo Steven!!!” He was quite happy he didn't mess up, he felt good releasing some stress and just enjoying himself for once. 

"Thank you everyone. I really appreciate it."

Steven walked off stage as he breathed heavily than chuckled to himself. “I hope Spinel liked it. Hopefully” He thought to himself but before he could walk any further, he was tackled and planted with kisses all over his face. 

"You did amazing sunshine!" 

Steven chuckled softly as Spinel kissed his cheek which made Steven blush but felt happy that Spinel enjoyed the song that he's chosen. Steven smiled at Spinel as he grabs her hand and holds it. 

"I'm happy you enjoyed it spins. maybe next time me and you can sing together, Hmm?"

She playful rolled her eyes as she plants another kiss on his cheek. Steven was happy that he didn't embarrass himself in front of Spinel and a whole town, He felt much better after singing that and less stressful.........


	8. One shot: Halloween Part 2 (Smut Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW I suck at Smut so hopefully this is good so Enjoy ❤

Steven and Spinel sat on the couch as they watched the bride of Chucky while snuggling each other. 

(Ironic right? Steven wearing Chucky costume as Spinel wearing Tiffany Valentine costume which is The bride of Chucky) 

Steven stands up as the movie ends. He really wanted to get out of this stupid Chucky outfit, it was annoying him. “I really do hate Halloween...” Steven thought to himself than he turns his attention towards Spinel as he smiles down at her. 

"Coming up stairs? gems should be home soon anyways" 

"Yeah, I'm coming Dollface"

Spinel stands up as she stretches her arms than walks pass Steven as he smiles softly and followers her up the stairs towards the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of Spinel as he walked behind her up the stairs. “Why is she so gorgeous? And to make it worse, she's wearing that dress which looks so good on her” Steven thought to himself as he follows Spinel. After a few steps, Steven and Spinel enters Steven's room as he closes the door behind him than smirks at Spinel as she stretches. He just loved seeing her in that costume and he couldn't stop gazing at her. Steven walks up behind Spinel and wraps his arms around Spinel waist as she smiles. 

"Remember when I said “You're mine later” Well you're mine and I promise you that I'll have my spins, Also keep that costume on, it looks good on you" 

Spinel smirked as she felt Steven push her on the bed as she falls on her stomach. She was abit nervous but she couldn't lie, she wanted him all night. Steven walks over and grabs Spinel's waist as he pulls her back towards him as she let out a small giggle. 

"Ready Spins?" 

"Y-Yes my Dollface" 

Steven pulls up her dress and pulls down her underwear with hearts on it and she blushed bright red. She already knew Steven saw her undressed before but she always blushed when he smirked, Smiled or even tease her. “Steven will be gently like always” Spinel thought to herself than she felt Steven's manhood entered her womenhood as she moans a little. Steven leans down on back as he wraps his arms around her chest and starts thrusting in her as she moans more and abit loudly. 

"Enjoying it Spins?" 

Steven starts thrusting harder into her as he kisses her neck leaving hickeys. He wanted to mark his territory and make Spinel feel good but also go alittle rough on her. “After seeing her in that cute costume, I couldn't help myself, My spins is so gorgeous” Steven thought to himself as he thrust harder into her than he leans up and grabs both of her arms and pull them back as she moans loudly and sticks her tongue out breathing heavily. He loved hearing her sweet moans and seeing her enjoying herself. 

"Spins, I'm getting close" 

Steven let's go of her arms than leans back down and wraps his arms around her chest than he bites on her right ear gently as he thrust once more than he starts releasing his fluids into her as she moans loudly and her eyes roll in the back of her head and Steven bites on her neck gently. Spinel couldn't help herself as she twitches alittle and her head falls on the bed as she breaths heavily feeling Steven's fluids releasing inside of her womenhood. “I-I-I love him” Spinel thought to herself as she felt Steven's head laid on her back and him breathing heavily. 

"Feeling better Dollface?" 

Steven chuckles softly as he wraps his arms around her and snuggles against her as she smiled softly. She couldn't be happier to be with someone like Steven. She loved him and she wouldn't stop loving her Dollface. 

"I love you Dollface" 

"I love you Spins"


	9. One shot: Home Alone

Steven and The gems left the beach house for a mission leaving Spinel alone with music blasting. She always loved when her Dollface and the gems goes on mission because she could dance around and sing to songs that she loved and not be embarrassed. Suddenly a song comes on which is Spinels favorite song. She smiled brightly as she heard it and started singing to it. 

🎶 My friends don't walk, they run  
Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun  
Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium  
We paint white roses red  
Each shade from a different person's head  
This dream, dream is a killer  
Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar 🎶

Spinel danced around than she grabbed a hair brushed and used it as a fake microphone and started singing to the song.

🎶 I'm peeling the skin off my face  
'Cause I really hate being safe  
The normals, they make me afraid  
The crazies, they make me feel sane 🎶

Spinel laughs as she danced around and held the fake microphone close. She couldn't be happier and let loose. 

🎶 I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are 🎶

Spinel turned up the music more than jumped on the table and sung her heart out to her favorite song. 

🎶 Where is my prescription?  
Doctor, doctor please listen  
My brain is scattered  
You can be Alice, I'll be the mad hatter 🎶

Spinel didn't hear the warp pad active because of the music so she kept dancing and singing loudly to the song as she felt like a child. 

🎶 I'm peeling the skin off my face  
'Cause I really hate being safe  
The normals, they make me afraid  
The crazies, they make me feel sane 🎶

Steven and the gems watched Spinel danced along and sing her heart out which made Steven smile softly and Amethyst nudges his sides as she smirked

🎶 I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are 🎶

Steven and the gems sat down at the table and watched Spinel as she didn't even see them because she was facing away from them. She loved every second of this. 

🎶 You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone  
So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are  
And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone  
That's probably the reason that we get along 🎶

Spinel jumped on the couch as she enjoyed herself and didn't care about anything else right now. Steven and the gems just bobbed their heads to the song as they watched Spinel. 

🎶 I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are 🎶

Spinel sings the last part than poses with a smile across her face until she heard clapping behind her, she quickly turned around to see her Dollface and the gems smile as they clapped. She grew embarrassed and blushed alittle. 

"That was amazing Spins!" 

Spinel blushed more as she looked away to hide her blushing face. She was happy to hear her Dollface enjoyed the show. “That was embarrassing but at least my Dollface and the gems think I did amazing” Spinel thought to herself as she smiled softly. She did enjoy herself and she wasn't going to lie, She loved hearing her Dollface give her compliments about her singing and dancing...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this or even clicking into this ❤ Hoped you enjoyed ❤ Stay safe and goodbye ❤


End file.
